


Day 19: Outdoors

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Blowjobs, Day 19, Frottage, Frotting, M/M, This is late, im sorry, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred





	Day 19: Outdoors

“You don’t have to do this here,” Tony shudders when Steve’s mouth close around his cock.

“I can wait, really, until--oh.” Tony gasps, wrapping a gauntleted hand around the back of Steve’s neck. The latter man is on his haunches, mouth around Tony’s cock, bobbing quickly, eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. They’re still partially in uniform, Tony still in his boots and gauntlets and Steve still fully dressed save for the gloves and cowl. 

They’re tucked away behind a forgotten shed in the woods; Tony spotted it during flight and the second the dust settled, he had Steve in his arms and was taking off again. His back was pressed against the old wood almost immediately, Steve’s power making the shed quiver with the force.

Steve hums, fingers digging into the meaty flesh of Tony’s thighs as he swallows. Tony can’t help the moans that fall from his lips or the thrusting of his hips into his lover’s mouth. Steve just took it, swallowed him down like he was born to suck cock. Tony knew just how desperate Steve was to get his hands on him every time they came back from battle. The desire to be close to him hung in the air for hours, days, even, and Tony loved it. He loved the attention, loved the hot desperation that always led to hot sex. 

Mostly, though, he loved Steve. 

“I love you so much.” He says placing his hand on his cheek. Steve’s eyes open and stare up at his boyfriend, blinking. His nose eventually nestles against Tony’s pubic hair and Tony can feel him swallow him down. 

“Jesus,” He mumbles. “Steve. Baby. Stop. I don’t wanna come. Not like this.” Steve slides off with an audible pop and stares up at him with stormy blue eyes. 

“How’s about I get us both off? Keep the edge off until we can get home?” Steve asks, accent thick with arousal. His own hand is palming at the bulge in the front of his suit, albeit awkwardly due to the cup sewn in. No matter, though, because Tony tugs him to his feet and unzips his pants. 

Steve wastes no time spitting into his hand before taking both their cocks in one large hand. He quickly learns that trying to jerk off the two of them isn’t really working, so he begins thrusting experimentally. When it works, feeling the slide of their cocks together in the most erotic way, Tony begins to thrust. His are more shallow, not as long as Steve’s but just as fast, if not faster. They kiss as they thrust into Steve’s hand, tongues dancing over each other’s, cocks doing much of the same. 

It isn’t much later when Tony gasps, coming onto Steve’s abs. Steve’s fingers are gripping his hips so tightly that he knows bruises will be there in no time. (A sadistic part of Steve loves seeing the bruises he leaves behind and, sometimes, he tries not to be gentle.) Steve uses Tony’s come to jerk himself off, pumping only for a minute before he spills silently into his own hand with a shiver. 

They’re embraced, panting and holding each other for dear life as they come down from their highs. A rustling begins and Steve has himself back in his pants in no time, rearing up for a fight. He turns the corner of the shack, shield in front of him before he sighs in relief. 

“Relax, lovebirds.” It was Clint. “We’ve been waiting. Uh, Jarvis let us know when you were...finished.” He says awkwardly. “So. Um, let’s go.” He walks away without looking either man in the eye. Tony just laughs, taking Steve’s hand in his own. 

“C’mon. The quicker we go, the faster we can get in the shower and fuck.” Steve says as he begins to walk. Tony chuckles, shaking his head. 

“You’ve always been so eloquent.” Steve rolls his eyes.

“And they say romance is dead.”


End file.
